Who Says You Can't Change the Past?
by Foley Artist
Summary: While watching a 24-hour movie channel, Drakken comes up with his next evil scheme.
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: KIM and RON are watching TV)  
  
KIM: I don't think we've ever had this much free time before.  
  
RON: Yeah, it's great, isn't it? I'm so glad there's such thing as a 24- hour movie channel.  
  
KIM: What are we watching?  
  
RON: 'Back to the Future.' A classic film. The story of a young man who travels back in time.  
  
KIM: I know what it's about. (Pause) How exactly did Doc Brown figure out that the time machine needed plutonium to run? I mean, did he try other stuff first?  
  
RON: I didn't think about that. And how did he figure out that it could also run on garbage?  
  
KIM: I guess that's really a question we should ask some of the scientists we help out.  
  
RON: Would they know?  
  
KIM: Beats me.  
  
RON: I wonder if scientists ever think about this sort of thing?  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN'S lair. DRAKKEN and SHEGO are watching TV)  
  
SHEGO: What are we watching, anyway?  
  
DRAKKEN: 'Back to the Future.' Great movie.  
  
SHEGO: Huh. (Pause) So, what, that car runs on plutonium?  
  
DRAKKEN: Yes. Remarkable, isn't it?  
  
SHEGO: Why plutonium?  
  
DRAKKEN: Why not? It must help in the time travel process.  
  
SHEGO: But he uses garbage later on, how do you explain that?  
  
DRAKKEN: Movie magic.  
  
SHEGO: Huh. (Pause) And now he goes back in time, screws up the past, and has to change it again to save the future or it'll never be the same again.  
  
(An idea hits DRAKKEN)  
  
DRAKKEN: Never the same. I've got it! A brilliant idea! I have a plan to defeat Kim Possible once and for all! I will go back in time to defeat her. That way, I'll already know where I went wrong and can correct it.  
  
SHEGO: One problem.  
  
DRAKKEN: What?  
  
SHEGO: Don't you remember anything from movies? They said that you can't see yourself otherwise it'll cause trouble.  
  
DRAKKEN: Oh. (Thinks) Then in that case, I'll go back, take all my weapons and put them all up against Kim at once! I'll simply out gun her! Too many situations to deal with at once.  
  
SHEGO: You know something? It just might work. 


	2. The Machine

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: DRAKKEN'S lair)  
  
(DRAKKEN is putting together a time machine, which is a door with a metal frame and several wires, lights, and buttons on it. As well as two large electrodes on the top. SHEGO stands nearby, filing her nails)  
  
SHEGO: So how exactly will this thing work, anyway?  
  
DRAKKEN: It's ingenious. (Motioning towards door) It's a literal doorway into the past. All you have to do, is set the exact date and time that you want to travel to here. (Demonstrates) Let's say, June 7 of last year. About 6:30 in the evening.  
  
(DRAKKEN types 6-7-02 6:30 P.M. into the machine)  
  
DRAKKEN: Then, you get an extreme power surge pumped into the machine, which opens a doorway into the space-time continuum. You merely step out the door, do what needs to be done, and get back out. It's perfect. Soon I will have all of my weapons technology back here. All at once against Kim Possible.  
  
SHEGO: Really? Will that magma cannon fit through that little door?  
  
(Pause. DRAKKEN looks at the door, which is an average-sized door)  
  
DRAKKEN: Well, maybe not all of my inventions, but most of them!  
  
SHEGO: Not even. Ninety percent of what you've built won't fit through. The cloning machine, the magma cannon or the ultimate robot warrior.  
  
DRAKKEN: Yes, but that still leaves me with the robot tick, the mind- control chips, and the Bebes.  
  
SHEGO: Bebes? What are the Bebes?  
  
DRAKKEN: Nothing. Something I tinkered with while you were on vacation in Florida. Carrying out revenge on some college buddies of mine, nothing big.  
  
SHEGO: Oh. (Pause) So you're sure this is going to work?  
  
DRAKKEN: I hope so, for your sake.  
  
SHEGO: Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute. MY sake?!  
  
DRAKKEN: (Turing machine on and setting new coordinates) Well of course. You're going to try it out.  
  
SHEGO: Why am *I* the guinea pig for your experiment? *You* try it out first!  
  
DRAKKEN: Come on, it's not dangerous, or anything.  
  
SHEGO: Then why don't you try it?  
  
DRAKKEN: Because.  
  
SHEGO: Because why?  
  
DRAKKEN: Because I said so.  
  
SHEGO: No way. You try it first.  
  
DRAKKEN: It's perfectly safe, Shego. The only reason I want to stay behind is because I'm the only one who knows how to run the machine. (Pause) I'll give you fifty bucks.  
  
SHEGO: Seventy.  
  
DRAKKEN: Sixty.  
  
SHEGO: Fine.  
  
(DRAKKEN reaches into his pocket and gives SHEGO sixty bucks)  
  
SHEGO: So, when I'm back in time, how will I get back to the present?  
  
DRAKKEN: By using this.  
  
(DRAKKEN takes a small wristwatch out of his pocket)  
  
DRAKKEN: It's a chip embedded in a wristwatch. You point it at a doorway, push this button, (Does so) and that doorway will become connected to the time machine. You then step through that door and will come out here.  
  
SHEGO: I hope this works.  
  
DRAKKEN: Trust me. What could go wrong?  
  
(Reluctantly, SHEGO steps through the time machine door. DRAKKEN shuts it behind her and pushes the time travel button. The machine beeps, flashes, and does other impressive stuff. Eventually, it stops. DRAKKEN cautiously opens the door, and SHEGO is gone)  
  
(Cut to a city street. A door on an old building opens up, and SHEGO steps out. She looks around, and sees PRESIDENT JOHN F. KENNEDY riding down the street in his open-top car)  
  
SHEGO: Yeah. Not the place I want to be.  
  
(SHEGO points her watch at the door which she came out of. She opens it, peers through and sees DRAKKEN'S lair. She slips inside) 


	3. History Assignments

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM, RON, and MONIQUE stand in the hallway, at KIM'S locker)  
  
KIM: So what'd you get for your history assignment?  
  
MONIQUE: The development of women's fashion.  
  
RON: Woodstock. You?  
  
KIM: The Assassination of President Kennedy.  
  
RON: Bummer.  
  
KIM: It's not a bummer. It's an intriguing event. Nobody knows exactly what happened. It's sort of a mystery. So, how exactly do you plan to do a research paper on Woodstock?  
  
RON: Watch the movie. Why do you think I chose it in the first place?  
  
(WADE appears on KIM'S computer screen)  
  
KIM: Hey, Wade. Were you able to get a copy of the Zapruder film?  
  
WADE: Yeah, I'll stream it onto your Kimmunicator in a little while. By the way, I just picked up something weird.  
  
KIM: What's weird?  
  
WADE: I picked up an astronomical energy reading. I mean, it's off the chart high energy. But it only lasted for a few seconds, and then it stopped.  
  
KIM: That is weird.  
  
MONIQUE: Maybe it was a sun spot?  
  
RON: Do sun spots do that?  
  
WADE: I don't think so.  
  
KIM: You thinking Drakken?  
  
WADE: Yeah. I'll kick the scanners into overdrive. I let you know if I find anything.  
  
(WADE disappears from the computer screen)  
  
RON: What do you think it is?  
  
KIM: I don't know. Probably Drakken.  
  
RON: Yeah. I wonder what he's up to?  
  
(Cut to the Possible House)  
  
(Cut to KIM'S attic bedroom. Kim sits at her desk, several books and pieces of paper in front of her. The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
KIM: What up, Wade? Anything new?  
  
WADE: Nope. I guess that energy reading was just a fluke. Anyway, I have the Zapruder film. I'll stream it to you.  
  
KIM: Please and thank you.  
  
(The Kimmunicator scree shows the beginning of the Zapruder film. PRESIDENT JOHN F. KENNEDY rides down the street in his CAR. He passes an old building, where something green slips inside)  
  
KIM: Woah- what the? Rewind and freeze, Wade!  
  
(The image rewinds a few seconds and stops. SHEGO can be seen clearly, slipping inside the building)  
  
KIM: Oh my gosh! 


	4. A Problem

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Possible House)  
  
(Cut to KIM'S attic bedroom. KIM and RON hover over the Kimmunicator)  
  
RON: Wow, that is scary.  
  
KIM: I know. I mean, she could not possibly have been there! This film is from 1963!  
  
RON: Maybe she just looks young for her age.  
  
KIM: Ron, she'd be over fifty years old! She'd be fighting me in a wheelchair! How would you explain that?  
  
(Pause)  
  
RON: She ate her vegetables?  
  
KIM: No, Ron. This means that Drakken is up to something. And we have to find out, fast!  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN'S lair. DRAKKEN punches in a date on his machine)  
  
DRAKKEN: June 14th, 2003. Let's see, about 6:45.  
  
(DRAKKEN pushes a button and the machine starts up. It beeps, whirs, etc. DRAKKEN picks up a computer and a small machine, opens the door, and steps through)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN stepping out of a closet door in his lair from "Tick-Tick- Tick." DRAKKEN walks in and carefully makes his way to the main lab. He sees himself working on the robot tick, humming to himself)  
  
DRAKKEN: Ugh! What am I, tone-deaf?  
  
(Careful not to be seen, DRAKKEN creeps over to the computer, takes the plans for the robot tick out of it, and sticks it in his computer. He waits while his computer copies the disc. When it is done, he puts the disc back into the computer, and sneaks out)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN stepping back through the door. He closes it, and switches it off)  
  
SHEGO: Get it?  
  
DRAKKEN: I made a copy. I had to make sure to leave everything exactly as it was. Soon my plan will be set in motion. (Singing to himself) Who wants to defeat Kim Possible? I do, I do!  
  
SHEGO: It's deja vu all over again. 


	5. An Interesting Event

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Possible House)  
  
(Cut to the interior, where KIM and RON are watching TV and eating popcorn)  
  
RON: So what happens if they enter the Church?  
  
KIM: They'll have proved God wrong, and all of existence will be erased.  
  
RON: Harsh.  
  
(RUFUS climbs out of RON's pocket and jumps into the bowl of popcorn)  
  
RON: So do they know that?  
  
KIM: No. They think they'll be able to re-enter Heaven without any problem. They have no idea what could happen if they get back in. Well, not yet, anyway. It's spelled out for them later.  
  
RON: So they call it off?  
  
KIM: Nope. That one guy goes a little off the deep end and becomes determined on getting back in. He thinks that it's a lie that existence will be erased. Or he doesn't care. I can't remember which.  
  
RON: Some people won't believe anything you tell them.  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
KIM: Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?  
  
WADE: I got another one of those weird readings. A sudden, extreme surge in power, and then nothing.  
  
KIM: Were you able to trace it?  
  
WADE: It wasn't there long enough. I've got the scanners doing triple time. So if anything like that happens again, I'll have a lock on it.  
  
KIM: You rule, Wade.  
  
(KIM turns the Kimmunicator off)  
  
RON: Now how could they get that that quickly. I mean, isn't there a five day waiting period? Especially with the way they were talking.  
  
KIM: I was surprised, too. Especially when he was talking so openly about reining down sulfur.  
  
RUFUS: Woo! Sulfur!  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN'S lair. DRAKKEN is putting together a robot tick. He has a large square made up of completed ones. SHEGO is observing/filing her nails)  
  
SHEGO: This didn't work the first time, why do you think it'll work now?  
  
DRAKKEN: Okay, first of all, it didn't fail the first time. It got attached to Kim Possible's nose, so I wasn't able to use it. If it hadn't been for that, and the fact that I had only made one, that plan would have succeeded.  
  
SHEGO: Sure. Whatever you say.  
  
DRAKKEN: It would have!  
  
SHEGO: I don't doubt you.  
  
DRAKKEN: You didn't sound like you didn't doubt me.  
  
SHEGO: What? My vocal inflections now make a difference?  
  
DRAKKEN: You said it sarcastically.  
  
SHEGO: I so did not.  
  
DRAKKEN: Yes you did!  
  
SHEGO: Whatever.  
  
DRAKKEN: You did it again!  
  
SHEGO: No I didn't! I sighed.  
  
DRAKKEN: It was a sarcastic sigh.  
  
SHEGO: That does it. You keep this up I'm walking through that time machine and leaving you forever!  
  
DRAKKEN: Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, I think I've built enough robot ticks. I'm going to go collect the instructions for the neuro-compliance chips. I'll be right back.  
  
(DRAKKEN walks up to the time machine)  
  
DRAKKEN: Let's see- that was December 27, 2002. (Pause) Or was it earlier. (To SHEGO) Shego, was that the plan we kept pushing back?  
  
SHEGO: Yeah. You pushed it back, like, three times.  
  
DRAKKEN: That's right, I remember now. December 27th. About 6:35.  
  
(DRAKKEN pushes a button. The machine does its normal routine [Lights flashing, beeping, etc.]. It eventually stops, and Drakken steps through, closing the door behind him)  
  
(Cut to the Possible house. KIM and RON are still watching TV)  
  
RON: Long movie.  
  
KIM: It's over two hours long.  
  
RON: Wow.  
  
(Off screen, a door opens)  
  
RON: Hello, Mr. Or Mrs. Dr. Possible.  
  
(No response)  
  
RON: Hello?  
  
(Nothing. Off screen, a door closes)  
  
RON: That was weird.  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
KIM: Got another reading?  
  
WADE: Yeah. And I was able to get a lock on it. It came from Drakken's old Caribbean lair.  
  
KIM: You rock in stereo, Wade.  
  
(KIM switches the Kimmunicator off)  
  
KIM: Come on, Ron. Let's find out what's going on.  
  
(KIM and RON get up and head towards the door, but KIM stops short, looking at something)  
  
RON: What, you forget something? (Looks in the direction KIM is looking) Hey, you just had that!  
  
(Cut to a shot of the table. The Silicon-phase disrupter/Kimmunicator lies on a small table. KIM picks it up, then looks at her Kimmunicator, a little puzzled)  
  
KIM: What the?  
  
RON: Since when have you had two Kimmunicators?  
  
KIM: Since never. I've never had two Kimmunicators.  
  
RON: Okay, I'm a little freaked out.  
  
KIM: So am I.  
  
RON: What's going on?  
  
KIM: I don't know, but I have a feeling that when we get to Drakken's lair we'll find out.  
  
(KIM and RON leave) 


	6. Another Interesting Event

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: DRAKKEN'S lair)  
  
(SHEGO sits in a chair, filing her nails. A DOOR opens off screen)  
  
DRAKKEN: (OS) SHEGO!!!  
  
(A weird closing sound is heard off screen)  
  
(SHEGO jumps up and looks around, activating her radiation gloves)  
  
SHEGO: Drakken?  
  
(Nothing. SHEGO moves around, looking for DRAKKEN. She looks and finds nothing)  
  
SHEGO: 'Kay. That was creepy.  
  
(The time machine door opens, and DRAKKEN walks through, carrying a handful of neuro-compliance chips)  
  
DRAKKEN: This should be enough. Soon Kim Possible will be faced with more trouble than she can handle, and we will triumph! If the nano-ticks don't do her in, the neuro-compliance chips will.  
  
SHEGO: (Still a little unnerved) Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure we will.  
  
DRAKKEN: Really, Shego, with that kind of attitude we'll never take over the world.  
  
SHEGO: Sorry, I'm just a little on edge. Something really weird just happened.  
  
DRAKKEN: There'll be time for that later, right now we must concentrate on building up our defense against Kim Possible.  
  
(Cut to an airplane flying through the air)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM talks with the pilot [CAPTAIN OVEUR])  
  
KIM: Thanks for the lift, Captain Oveur.  
  
CAPTAIN OVEUR: Oh, think nothing of it, little lady. It's the least I could do after your friend saved my airplane from crashing when my crew and I got food poisoning.  
  
KIM: It was nothing. He was just happy to be able to do something for once.  
  
RON: I told you playing that those games at JP Bearymore's Pizza Party- Torium would pay off one day.  
  
(RUFUS pops out of RON's pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Mmm. Pizza!  
  
RON: Later, Rufus.  
  
KIM: (To CAPTAIN OVEUR) Can you drop us off at that island over there?  
  
CAPTAIN OVEUR: Sure. There are some chutes in the back.  
  
(KIM goes to the back, grabs a chute, and slips it on. RON also grabs one, pauses, and examines it more closely)  
  
RON: Yup. It's definitely a parachute.  
  
(RON slips on his parachute)  
  
CAPTAIN OVEUR: Okay, ready?  
  
KIM: Ready.  
  
CAPTAIN OVEUR: Jump!  
  
(KIM and RON jump out of the plane. After falling for a moment, they pull the cords on their chutes and float safely down to the island. They head towards the lair) 


	7. The Time Machine

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: DRAKKEN'S lair)  
  
(KIM and RON sneak around a corner, trying not to be seen)  
  
SHEGO: (OS) You're crazy, Dr. Drakken! I'm telling you, I won't allow you to do this!  
  
DRAKKEN: (OS) Don't tell me what to do, Shego! I know what I'm doing!  
  
SHEGO: (OS) No you don't! You have no idea! I'm telling you, don't do it!!  
  
DRAKKEN: (OS) Why shouldn't I?!  
  
(KIM and RON peak their heads around a corner, and see DRAKKEN sitting at a desk, at a computer. SHEGO stands beside him)  
  
SHEGO: How can you rate 'Temple of Doom' a better movie than 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'?  
  
DRAKKEN: 'Temple of Doom' had a certain special quality to it that I thought was brilliant.  
  
SHEGO: What movie were you watching?! It was terrible! I mean, it totally departed from the whole concept of Indiana Jones. No Indiana Jones elements were there at all! No religion, no Nazis, none of the elements that were in the other two movies was there!  
  
KIM: (To RON) Okay, something is seriously wrong with those two.  
  
RON: I know. How can he possibly think that 'Temple of Doom' was a better film than 'Raiders'? What's wrong with him?  
  
(SHEGO leaps in front of them)  
  
SHEGO: I ask myself the same thing, every day.  
  
(KIM is locked into a restraint. SHEGO holds onto RON. DRAKKEN walks in front of KIM)  
  
DRAKKEN: So, Kim Possible, you have come here to do what you have done in the past, defeat me. You destroy my weapons, and I am forced to return to the drawing board. That is, until now.  
  
(Moves towards the time machine)  
  
DRAKKEN: Thanks to the 24-hour movie channel and director Robert Zemeckis, I was inspired to make use of my previous technology. Of course, I could now use more than one, which I believe will prove to be your weak point. I've noticed that you can only handle one evil technology at a time, so I decided to go back and amass all of my evil technology.  
  
SHEGO: Or whatever would fit through the door.  
  
(DRAKKEN glares at SHEGO)  
  
DRAKKEN: You didn't have to tell her that!  
  
SHEGO: Why not? She can clearly see that you don't have all of your weapons. What have you got? The nano-tick? The neuro-compliance chips? Out of all the weapons you've had, that's not even close to all your evil technology.  
  
DRAKKEN: Well it doesn't matter! The point is, I have more than one, and our little Kimmy will have one more card to play against.  
  
SHEGO: (Silently, to herself) One more card to play against?  
  
KIM: Nice story, Drakken, but I doubt that you could have built a time machine. In case you haven't heard, 'Back to the Future' was fiction. Time travel is impossible.  
  
DRAKKEN: Oh really. Shego, take the buffoon for a demonstration.  
  
RON: Demonstration? No, no, I'll take your word for it!  
  
(SHEGO leads RON to the time machine. DRAKKEN crosses to it and pushes some buttons)  
  
DRAKKEN: Let's see. New York. August 15, 1969.  
  
(DRAKKEN pushes a button and the time machine does its thing. DRAKKEN opens the door, showing a farm, with several thousand people on it. He throws RON through, shuts the door, and turns the machine off)  
  
KIM: RON?!  
  
DRAKKEN: Impossible, eh? 


	8. The Ultimate Flashback

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: New York, 1969. The Yasgur Farm)  
  
(RON steps out of a port-a-potty door)  
  
RON: Wow, Drakken's time machine really worked. (Pause) So, where and when am I?  
  
(Some music can be heard in the distance)  
  
RON: Hey, music!  
  
(RON goes in the direction of the music, which is, of course, Woodstock)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN'S lair, the present. DRAKKEN stands before KIM)  
  
DRAKKEN: So, Kim Possible, let's see how you fair against two of my best weapons at once.  
  
(DRAKKEN goes to push a button which will release KIM)  
  
SHEGO: No! No! No! Don't do that! I'm begging you, finish her now!  
  
DRAKKEN: Quiet, Shego! I know what I'm doing!  
  
SHEGO: No you don't! You're going to let her go to fight your weapons, which you are convinced she cannot defeat. And what will happen? She will. I don't know how, but she will!  
  
DRAKKEN: But this is different! I have the upper hand.  
  
SHEGO: So did Dr. No.  
  
DRAKKEN: (To KIM) Pay no attention to her. Now, I shall watch as you fail against my superior technology!  
  
(DRAKKEN pushes the button, which releases KIM. DRAKKEN pushes another button, which deploys several lasers, which follow and fire lasers at KIM, who dodges them)  
  
DRAKKEN: And if that's not enough, try to wrap your mind around this.  
  
(DRAKKEN pushes another button, which lowers a gun-type machine from the ceiling. It begins to fire neuro-compliance chips. KIM looks horrified, then gets an idea. She pulls out her Silicon Phase-disrupter/Kimmunicator and fires it at the chips, which evaporate)  
  
DRAKKEN: (Taken aback) What? Fine, you want to play hardball?  
  
(DRAKKEN pushes another button, which lowers a similar gun-type thing. This one fires nano-ticks, which KIM has to dodge. Thinking quickly, KIM pushes the self-destruct button for the ticks, and makes a break for the time machine)  
  
COMPUTER VOICE: Detonation sequence activated.  
  
DRAKKEN: Uh oh.  
  
(DRAKKEN runs to the machine to try and stop it)  
  
SHEGO: She's getting away!  
  
DRAKKEN: Never mind her! Help me stop this!  
  
(KIM gets to the machine and pushes some buttons. SHEGO leaps in front of her, blocking her way. KIM struggles with her and grabs her watch)  
  
DRAKKEN: SHEGO! NOW!  
  
(SHEGO leaps towards DRAKKEN. KIM steps through the door. DRAKKEN scrambles to figure out how to disarm the nano-ticks. SHEGO, slightly irritated, walks over, and pushes a single button)  
  
COMPUTER VOICE: Self-destruct sequence deactivated.  
  
SHEGO: What did I tell you? Finish her now, I said. And did you take my advice? Nooooooooooo. You were convinced that you wouldn't fail. You were convinced that nothing could go wrong with your brilliant plan. Now she's gotten away.  
  
DRAKKEN: Any idea where she went?  
  
SHEGO: No. (Pause. Idea) Then again, what does it matter?  
  
DRAKKEN: What do you mean?  
  
SHEGO: This is the perfect opportunity. We'll destroy the time machine, leaving Kim Possible trapped in the past. We'll finally be rid of her.  
  
DRAKKEN: We can't do that.  
  
SHEGO: Why not?! It's perfect!  
  
DRAKKEN: Because I want to defeat her! Leaving her lost in the past is no fun.  
  
SHEGO: Ugh, you're going to do it again! You're going to give up a perfectly good chance!  
  
DRAKKEN: Silence, Shego! I know what I'm doing. Now, how about this? We go back in time, and fight a Kim Possible from the past. That way, our present Kim doesn't exist any more and is, thus, no longer a problem.  
  
SHEGO: Please! Just unplug the machine. Take my word for it, I've seen this happen over and over and over again! You get this close to victory and blow it!  
  
DRAKKEN: Who's the evil genius here? Come, let's find an appropriate date.  
  
(DRAKKEN goes to the machine and tries to figure out a date)  
  
SHEGO: "This is all going to end very badly." 


	9. Take A Lilttle Trip

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Yasgur Farm)  
  
(KIM steps out of the same port-o-potty as RON did earlier)  
  
KIM: Now, where's Ron?  
  
(We can hear the music)  
  
KIM: Must be that way.  
  
(KIM goes off in the direction of the music. Cut to RON sitting on a hill, writing in a journal and doing a voice over, a la *Apocalypse Now*)  
  
RON: (VO) Things do not bode well. The people are getting restless, and the recent rainfall has made things dirtier than they were before. I don't know how much longer we can take this. It's terrible. The horror. The horror.  
  
(RON finishes, then looks up and sees KIM)  
  
RON: Kim?  
  
KIM: Ron! There you are! You okay?  
  
RON: Never been better. I can't believe that Drakken sent me back to Woodstock! This is going to make my history report so much easier!  
  
KIM: Great. Now come on. We have to get back before Drakken makes his next move.  
  
RON: But the concert's not over!  
  
KIM: How much longer?  
  
RON: A day.  
  
KIM: You can watch the movie, now come on!  
  
RON: Okay, but it's not the same.  
  
(KIM and RON go over to the port-o-potty. KIM aims SHEGO's watch at it and pushes the button. KIM opens the door and steps through)  
  
(Cut to a college classroom. DRAKKEN and SHEGO slip in through a door in the back, unseen)  
  
SHEGO: Um, Dr. D, I really don't think Kim Possible is going to be here.  
  
DRAKKEN: Shh! I want to watch this.  
  
(A PROFESSOR walks up to the front of the classroom)  
  
PROFESSOR: Okay, class. Time for attendance. Now, Mr. Possible?  
  
(Cut to a young MR. DR. POSSIBLE)  
  
MR. POSSIBLE: Here.  
  
(Cut to PROFESSOR)  
  
PROFESSOR: Mr. Chen?  
  
(Cut to a young PROF. CHEN)  
  
MR. CHEN: Here.  
  
(Cut to PROFESSOR)  
  
PROFESSOR: Mr. (Pause) um, Bixby?  
  
(Cut to DREW LIPSKY, who leaps to his feat in anger)  
  
DREW: It's LIPSKY! LIPSKY! Not BIXBY! Bixby was the Incredible Hulk!  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO at the back of the classroom)  
  
SHEGO: He turns green when he's angry, you turned blue because you got angry. So he got his primary colors confused.  
  
DRAKKEN: That's not funny, Shego.  
  
(Cut to PROFESSOR)  
  
PROFESSOR: Calm down, Drew. It doesn't matter.  
  
(Cut to DREW)  
  
DREW: Doesn't matter!?!! Oh, you wait! One day EVERYONE will know my name! People will tremble at the very mention of my name!  
  
MR. CHEN: I can't imagine people trembling at the mention of Lipsky.  
  
DREW: Keep quiet!  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: So, are we gonna spend the whole day watching these Hallmark moments or are we going to defeat Kim Possible?  
  
DRAKKEN: Fine, I'm coming.  
  
(DRAKKEN points his watch at the door. He and SHEGO step through it)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN's lair. DRAKKEN and SHEGO step through the door. DRAKKEN examines some files, SHEGO looks shocked at something OS)  
  
DRAKKEN: Okay, we're going to defeat Kim Possible at an earlier date. But when? Should I allow a few defeats or squash it when it began?  
  
SHEGO: Um, how about starting at the present?  
  
DRAKKEN: What?  
  
(DRAKKEN looks up and sees KIM and RON, accompanied by an army)  
  
RON: There's no time like the present.  
  
(SHEGO turns to DRAKKEN)  
  
SHEGO: What did I tell you? GET RID OF HER WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! Now look what's happened! She's beaten you! Again!  
  
DRAKKEN: No problem. I'll merely correct the problem, and insist that I take your advice. Hold them off!  
  
(SHEGO leaps towards KIM, while DRAKKEN makes a break for the time machine)  
  
DRAKKEN: Let's see- 4-15-03. 9:26 PM.  
  
(Cut to KIM, who is fighting with SHEGO)  
  
KIM: RON! Stop Drakken!  
  
RON: Gotcha!  
  
(RON runs to DRAKKEN)  
  
(DRAKKEN opens the door)  
  
DRAKKEN: SHEGO!!!  
  
(DRAKKEN is about to go through the door, when RON slides by and unplugs it)  
  
DRAKKEN: What? No! No, no, no!  
  
RON: Oh yeah, it's over. 


	10. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: DRAKKEN'S lair)  
  
(DRAKKEN and SHEGO are being led away by the army)  
  
SHEGO: .But no! You had to go ahead with your brilliant plan! Your foolproof plan! No way she could defeat you. Why don't you listen to me? Why?!  
  
DRAKKEN: (To KIM) This is not over, Kim Possible!  
  
KIM: It never is.  
  
(DRAKKEN and SHEGO are loaded into a car)  
  
SHEGO: Next time, listen to me, will you?  
  
DRAKKEN: Oh keep quiet.  
  
(The car doors close and the car drives away. KIM walks back into the lair)  
  
RON: Kim? Where are you going?  
  
KIM: (Holding up silicon phase disrupter/Kimmunicator) I have to make sure I get this. Otherwise I won't stand a chance when this happens.  
  
RON: What?  
  
KIM: I'll explain later.  
  
(KIM goes to the time machine)  
  
KIM: Let's see-  
  
(KIM punches in a few numbers. She opens the door and walks into her house, careful not to be heard. She and RON are on the couch, watching TV)  
  
RON: (OS) Hello Mr. Or Mrs. Dr. Possible.  
  
(KIM places the silicon phase disrupter/Kimmunicator on the table where she had picked it up)  
  
RON: (OS)(cont'd) Hello?  
  
(KIM carefully goes back out through the door and closes it)  
  
(Back at the lair. KIM turns off the time machine)  
  
RON: You done?  
  
KIM: Yeah, let's go home.  
  
(The leave)  
  
(Cut to the Possible house)  
  
(Cut to the interior, where KIM and RON are watching TV)  
  
TV: And, thanks to teen hero Kim Possible, Dr. Drakken and his assistant Shego are safely behind bars. (Pause) That's it for our news break, we now return you to the Robert Zemeckis movie weekend, with Who Framed Roger Rabbit*.  
  
KIM: Let's hope they don't have cable in that prison Drakken is in. I don't think I could handle fighting a bunch of cartoon characters.  
  
RON: Yeah.  
  
The End. 


End file.
